Romione - Nunca É Tarde Para Amar
by Bea Weasley
Summary: Ela uma advogada respeitada. Ele um empresário famoso. Uma festa. Muita bebida, dança, drogas e sexo. Uma única noite. O que o destino pode pregar a Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley? Qual será a surpresa que eles terão? Será que eles vão suportar viver juntos? Só lendo para descobrir. Postada também em Nyah - Fanfiction.
1. Prólogo

_- Alô – uma voz masculina ecoou do outro lado da linha._

_- Er... Oi... Ronald se encontra?_

_- É ele... Quem gostaria?_

_- Hermione... Hermione Granger. Lembra-se de mim?_

_- Claro que me lembro. Como poderia esquecer uma mulher tão sensual como você?_

_- Olha, não irei enrolar, mas preciso falar com você._

_- Quer mais uma noite? Onde podemos nos encontrar?_

_- Bem... – ela pensou por um instante - Que tal aqui no meu apartamento? Acho que será melhor para nós dois._

_- Se você insiste que horas?_

_- Tem compromisso hoje?_

_- Nada que eu não possa desmarcar_

_- Então as sete está bom para você?_

_- Melhor estraga._

**_O que ele não sabia é que esse encontro mudaria a vida de ambos..._**


	2. Convite?

Era mais um dia calmo em meu escritório, ou nem tão calmo assim. Trabalhava como advogada, tentava ao máximo exercer minha função como deveria, tinha meu próprio escritório, e meus inúmeros funcionários, mas gostava de advogar, tinha nascido para isso.

Era uma profissão que almejava desde pequena, e agora que consegui, tinha que agradecer a Deus por isso. Quando mais jovem sempre batalhei, meu pai nunca teve tantas condições para ajudar a família, mas nunca havia faltado comida em casa, ou algo que eu e Harry queríamos. Desde pequena o ajudava em casa, e aos dezesseis tive meu primeiro emprego, sempre dava um pouco do dinheiro para meu pai e o outro guardava para mim. Um dia precisaria disso. E como sempre fui uma aluna boa, consegui passa em uma faculdade publica, onde tirei meu diploma. Demorei um tempo para achar emprego nesta área, mas assim que consegui o primeiro, graças ao amigo de meu pai, não parei mais e hoje tenho meu próprio escritório.

Harry acabou escolhendo a faculdade de engenharia, hoje também estava formado, e estava se engraçado com a minha melhor amiga, Ginny Weasley, mas agradeceria se eles ficassem juntos, realmente formam um belo casal. Gostava muito de Harry, sempre dava a ele a atenção necessária, afinal crescemos sem nossa mãe, ele era meu irmão mais novo, temos um ano de diferença.

Após ele nascer, minha mãe, Lílian Potter, acabou morrendo no parto. Foi difícil crescer sem ela, mesmo eu sendo pequena, sem a companhia de minha mãe, às vezes sentia falta da presença feminina em minha casa. Harry se culpa até hoje por isso, ele diz se ele não tivesse nascido ela ainda estaria aqui conosco, mas sempre o alegro dizendo que nossa mãe morreu feliz, pois sabia que ele era saudável e que nosso pai cuidaria de nós. Realmente cuidou. James Potter, mesmo sobre poucas condições ele conseguiu. Hoje se orgulhava de nós dois.

Estava em meio de meus pensamentos, quando o telefone tocou. Suspirei e peguei-o, então Anne disse:

- _As senhoritas Ginny Weasley e Luna Lovegood estão aqui, querem falar com você, pode deixar subir?_

- Pode sim, obrigada Anne – agradeci.

Ótimo o que as duas loucas estavam fazendo aqui?

Ginny era minha melhor amiga, desde que eu entendia de gente, nos conhecemos na escola, ela é bem teimosa, mas no fim, ter cinco irmãos, e ser a única menina, não é fácil. Ela teria seis, se seu irmão, Fred não tivesse sofrido um acidente de carro, e acabou por morrer no hospital.

Luna era a pessoa mais calma que eu conhecia A vi pela primeira vez na faculdade, e desde então nós tornamos boas amigas. Ela namorava Neville há três anos, que era um dos melhores amigos de meu irmão.

As duas são ótimas amigas, sempre me apóiam, ou pelo menos eu achava isso... Assim que entraram em minha sala, as duas estavam com um sorriso no rosto. Isso não era um ótimo sinal, Ginny sorrindo era encrenca, e ela havia colocado Luna no meio.

- Olá Hermione, há quanto tempo – Ginny disse me cumprimentado, logo Luna fez o mesmo.

- Vá direto ao ponto, quando vem com esse sorriso coisa boa não é... – sorri – O que quer?

- Viemos aqui hoje para lhe convidar a uma festa. – Ginny disse.

- Não estou a fim de ir a festas – disse.

- Vamos Hermione, já faz um século que você não sai com a gente. Só fica aqui nesse escritório, resolvendo contratos e mais contratos. Você não cansa não? – Ginny estava postada na minha frente com as mãos cruzadas e batendo um de seus pequenos pés no chão, tentando me levar para uma festa, isso não é divertido, odiava festas.

- É o meu trabalho Ginny, e eu gosto do que eu faço. – respondi.

- Tudo bem que você gosta. Ser advogada é tudo de bom, mas chega uma hora que cansa. Todas as vezes que nós te convidamos a uma festa você fala que esta ocupada com o trabalho. – Luna falou pela primeira vez.

- Hermione hoje você tem vinte e cinco anos, daqui a uns anos ta beirando os trinta. – como essa menina é exagerada, mas se for ver bem a ruiva tem razão – Logo, logo você fica cheia de rugas e não adianta falar que eu não avisei. E tem mais depois fica pra titia e não sabe nem o motivo. – Ginny disse ironicamente, ela ainda me encarava.

De uma coisa eu tinha absoluta certeza: Elas não me deixariam em paz até eu aceitar ir a tal festa.

- Por Favor, Hermione, por favor, Luna e eu, passamos aqui para te convidar, você não pode recusar, você vai a essa festa nem que seja arrastada. E além do mais não vamos só nós – disse ela já contando comigo sendo que eu ainda nem tinha dado a resposta se iria ou não a festa – Harry, Neville, Malfoy e Zabini também foram convidados e todos confirmaram a presença. Além do mais a festa é da empresa do meu irmão. As festas deles são as melhores. Vamos Mione, não dá para largar tudo isso ai só hoje à noite? – Ginny perguntou com um jeito que eu não conseguia recusar, além do mais a festa me deixou curiosa, só não admitiria.

- Nem conheço seu irmão direito – disse séria observando umas papeladas que eu teria de entregar até terça.

- Ah você conhece ele na festa – Ginny sorriu – E vai ter muitas pessoas lá, não precisa conhecer ele. Você é minha convidada.

- Que horas vai ser? – eu perguntei e minhas amigas se entreolharam, sorriram uma para a outra, não acreditando no que eu dissera, afinal nem eu acreditava.

- Passamos na sua casa às oito horas em ponto, esteja pronta. - disse Ginny me abraçado. Então Luna fez o mesmo, e foram embora.

Peguei minha bolsa, minha jaqueta jeans e me dirigi à porta. Quando sai encontrei minha secretaria e resolvi lhe avisar que sairia mais cedo e só voltaria segunda, tiraria o final de semana para descansar. Luna tinha razão chega uma hora que cansa.

- Anne, desmarque tudo o que eu tenho para hoje à noite e para amanhã, por favor – eu disse.

- Sim, mas...

- Por favor, só faça. – eu disse séria – Bem se conseguir remarque tudo para semana que vem, veja o horário que eu estou disponível, anote tudo, e faça um relatório do que aconteceu aqui durante a minha ausência, quando eu voltar quero tudo pronto.

- Sim, senhorita Granger – ela disse.

- Por favor, já pedi para me chamar de Hermione. – disse séria, não gostava que me chamassem de senhorita.

- Tudo bem _Hermione._ Deixarei tudo nos conformes. Bem... Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas o que a você pretende aprontar? – ela disse sorrindo.

- Bem digamos que a idéia é das minhas adoráveis amigas, então não pude recusar o convite. – eu disse retribuindo o sorriso.

- Está certo. Divirta-se.

- Obrigada. Até Segunda!

Peguei o primeiro elevador que apareceu. Quando cheguei à recepção avisei que me afastaria da empresa durante o final de semana e se fosse algo urgente para eles falarem com meu fiel amigo Daniel que ele tentaria resolver tudo durante minha ausência, caso não conseguisse para me ligar, mas isso só em ultimo caso, quando não houvesse mais nada a fazer. Sai para o estacionamento e entrei em meu carro, seguindo caminho para o prédio, onde eu morava.

Foi difícil escolher uma roupa que ficasse boa para a ocasião de uma festa, mas por fim decidi ir com uma saia de cintura alta cinza que caia bem com um cinto preto que eu comprei há alguns dias atrás, uma blusa regata branca, um blazer, não muito longo, preto para dar um tom diferente ao conjunto e um sapato de salto alto, preto.

Amarrei o cabelo em um coque mal feito, porém combinou com o visual. Fiz uma maquiagem bem leve, não queria ser a atração da festa, por isso optei por uma cor fraca. Finalmente após quase uma hora me arrumando estava pronta para essa bendita festa, agora era só esperar.

Sentei-me no sofá para pensar um pouco e não deu nem um minuto e ouvi o meu celular tocar. Estiquei-me para pega-lo. Olhei antes para ver quem era adivinha? Ginny Weasley.

_- Fala_– disse.

_- Estamos aqui na frente da portaria te esperando, venha logo._– ela disse.

_- Já estou descendo_- falei e peguei minha bolsa, logo me dirigi à porta.

Peguei o primeiro elevador que apareceu e logo já estava no térreo. Avistei as minhas amigas e fui em direção a elas.

- Hermione você está muito gata – ouvi a voz de meu irmão Harry assim que cheguei ao "ponto de encontro"

- Obrigada Harry, mas não é para tanto assim, nem queria ir a essa festa. – eu disse.

- Essa não é a Hermione que eu conheci há uns anos atrás – ouvi a voz de Neville.

- Não é mesmo, agora ela só pensa em trabalho e mais trabalho. – falou Harry.

- Chega! O que importa agora é que eu vou nessa bendita festa, parem de falar de mim – resmunguei nervosa.

- Ótimo, vamos para o carro, Harry veio com o _blazer_ dele, cabe todos – Ginny disse sorrindo.

- Desde quando tem tanta intimidade com meu irmão Ginny? – perguntei.

- Nem queira saber amiga, nem queira saber – ela riu.

- Está se engraçando com meu irmão senhora Ginevra? – perguntei sorrindo, quando vi que os meninos já tinham entrado no _blazer_.

- E se eu estiver algum problema? – ela perguntou sorrindo, mas percebi suas faces coradas.

- Nenhum, apenas não quero ser tia cedo, ainda estou nova – sorri.

- Cala boca e entra no carro – ela gargalhou.

- Espero que essa festa do seu irmão seja boa. – sorri.

- Vai ser muito boa – Luna disse.

- Essa festa promete – ouvimos a voz de Neville.

- E como – Harry finalizou.

Então seguimos caminho para o local. Conversávamos e riamos de tanta besteira, e naquele momento percebi como eu sentia falta de sair com eles, era tão bom estar perto dos amigos.

**_Continua..._**


	3. Bela Morena

**(N/A:) Bem pessoas, espero que estejam curtindo a fanfic, ela pode ser encontrada também no Nyah - Fanfiction, e lá ela está mais adiantada, mas mesmo assim espero que gostem. **

A mansão Weasley estava agitada. A música alta podia ser ouvida por todos os cantos. O burburinho de pessoas conversando chegava a ser irritante. Não era um dos melhores dias para Ronald Bilius Weasley, afinal tinha acabado o namoro com Lavender Brown. Ele gostava muito dela, tinham pensado até em casamento, mas dada as circunstâncias de que ela o traia, ele decidiu por um fim ao relacionamento, se é que um dia tiveram um. Ainda não tinha dado as caras na festa. Percebia que as pessoas estavam se divertindo, outros já se encontravam bêbados. Mas, ele, porém não saia de seu escritório, apenas observava tudo pela enorme janela. Seus irmãos estavam lá, podiam cuidar de tudo na sua ausência, talvez ele nem fosse descer...

Ouviu a porta ranger e quando notou quem era deu um sorriso de lado, afinal era seu amigo.

- Pensei que quando eu chegasse você já estaria lá embaixo, sabe se atracando com alguma garota, afinal é só isso que você sabe fazer – ouviu a voz forte de Draco Malfoy.

- Beijo é pouco, gosto de algo mais – ele riu – Mas, não estou com vontade de festas hoje. – ele disse sério.

- A festa é sua cara. Se você não der as caras aparecerá em todos os jornais...

- Eu não me importo, meus irmãos estão lá, dão conta dos convidados. – ele falou baixo, mais para si mesmo, do que para Draco.

- A questão não é essa. Você é o gostoso. – o ruivo o olhou divertido, sabia que era brincadeira – Não me leve a mal ok? Sou noivo de Astoria. – e o loiro mostrou a aliança na mão direita.

- Isso não prova nada – Ronald riu.

- Sério, ou você acha que a mulheres as quais se encontram lá não querem te ver? – Malfoy disse rindo. – Você é o bilionário mais cobiçado na Inglaterra. E eles desejam seu sangue, sua pele...

- Cala a boca – riu - Elas só querem uma noite, tentar engravidar de mim e receber a pensão para o piralho, até ele completar dezoito anos. Isso não é nada animador. – ele disse sério. – Não quero que aconteça como da ultima vez... E eu terminei com Lavender hoje, não estou pronto para outro relacionamento.

- Claro que está pronto, e quem disse que será um relacionamento? É apenas uma noite. – falou divertido.

- Esse é o seu problema Malfoy, para você com qualquer uma é apenas uma noite. – tentou explicar - Mas, não é assim, ou talvez seja. Não sei. Como você consegue ficar com Astoria e pensar assim? – perguntou.

- Astoria não é ciumenta, eu não sou ciumento. Fim. – ele explicou.

- Nossa explicou tudo – ironizou.

- Olha Ronald, o lance é o seguinte, eu e Astoria estamos juntos, se der certo, deu. Se não der, não posso fazer nada. – disse sério.

- Você tem um filho com ela – o ruivo tentou argumentar.

- Temos um filho sim, é pequeno, um menino fabuloso, mas isso não mostra que devo me casar com ela apenas por Scorpius. Somos noivos já não basta?

- Se você pensa assim...

- Não mudarei minha opinião. – finalizou - Então vai descer ou não?

- Agora não, vou esperar um pouco. – fugiu do assunto.

- Se você não descer, vai sofrer as conseqüências, e estou falando sério. – deu um sorriso de lado – Você tem uma hora.

- Vai curtir a festa e vê se George não explode nada. – riu.

- O irmão é seu e se isso acontecer tenho certeza que Percy vai dar um de seus enormes sermões, então pra que me preocupar? Relaxe e curta. A vida é curta para quem quer se divertir. – falou rindo.

- Quem disse essa frase? – perguntou afinal o amigo nunca falaria aquilo sem ter ouvido alguém falar antes.

- Astoria. – ele riu.

- 'Tá explicado – sorriu.

- Bem espero você em uma hora, se não descer vai sofrer as conseqüências.

- Ok senhor Malfoy, estarei lá em uma hora. – riu e o loiro saiu.

Ronald seguiu até seu estoque de bebidas e escolheu a mais forte, quem sabe não ficaria melhor após uma única dose, ou duas, tanto faz, apenas queria se livras da amargura em seu coração. Encheu um copo e virou tudo de uma só vez.

Foi até a janela para observar novamente a movimentação da festa. Ficou ali por um bom tempo, apenas observando.

Então a viu. Tinha chegado junto com sua irmã e seus amigos: Harry e Neville. A quem ele tanto conhecia. Já tinha falado com Luna, algumas vezes, mas com a morena não. Quem seria a bela dama? Sorriu internamente e a ficou por observar por um tempo.

Quinze minutos depois já sabia seus quatro tipos de sorriso: um quando estava rindo de verdade, outro confuso, um irônico e o espontâneo. Percebia seus movimentos. Apenas de seu escritório conseguia ver onde ela estava. No momento conversava com Ginny e Luna, mas logo percebeu que Neville tirou a loira para dançar e Harry fez o mesmo com sua irmã, deixando a bela morena sozinha. Ou nem tanto sozinha. Por que não lhe fazer companhia? Arrumou os cabelos, vestiu o paletó preto e enfim decidiu dar as caras na festa. Agradeceu a Deus pelos jornalistas não terem o reconhecido. E então seguiu seu caminho para onde a bela morena se encontrava. Mas por qual motivo a chamava de bela morena? Ele sentia que ela o faria diferente. Alguma coisa dizia que ela mudaria sua vida...

Pouco antes de chegar perto dela um homem, de um porte físico digamos que um pouco exagerado e bem alto, se aproximou da morena. Ele notou que ela estava estranha, Seu sorriso havia mudado, para um sorriso confuso. Aproximou-se dela e ouviu a um pouco da conversa.

- _Não quer mesmo dançar senhorita?_ – perguntou o homem.

- _Já disse que não e pare de me importunar, por favor._ – ela pediu.

- _É só uma dança._ – ele insistiu.

Ronald viu um garçom passando com uma bandeja e várias taças de champanhe, cheias, então tomou duas em suas mãos e segui para onde a morena se encontrava.

- Licença – pediu ao homem que estava abordando-a. – Aqui está sua taça de champanhe. – ele lhe entregou e ela o olhou com desconfiança.

- Ah sim. Obrigada. – ela sorriu e aceitou de bom grado, havia percebi o jogo do ruivo.

- Uma volta pelos jardins o que acha? A não ser que esteja acompanhada do cavalheiro. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Bem...

- Ela está comigo. – o homem protestou.

- Não, não estou Cormac – ela disse séria – Isso já foi longe demais. – ela finalizou – E eu aceito dar uma volta pelos jardins com você. – ela sorriu.

- Então vamos – sorriu vitorioso.

- Por favor, não venha mais atrás de mim. – pediu ao moreno.

Então saiu e Ronald a seguiu.

- Eu só tenho que agradecer. Obrigada mesmo. Ele iria me importunar até o final da festa – ela disse séria.

- Não tem de quê. – ele riu – Afinal que indelicadeza a minha, sou Ronald Weasley. – ele disse.

- Você é irmão de Ginny Weasley? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- É o que parece. – ele riu e tomou um gole de seu champanhe.

- Ela nunca me falou que tinha um irmão tão... – pausou, tinha acabado de conhecer Ronald, não podia falar aquilo.

- Tão? – ele a incentivou.

- Sexy? Bonito? Atraente? – ela riu.

- Jura que ela nunca falou de mim? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Sim, apenas de Carlinhos, Bill, Percy, George e Fred – ela disse abaixando a cabeça – Sinto muito por ele. – disse ao perceber que o rosto do ruivo enrugou ao falar o nome de Fred.

- Não há problemas, foi uma fatalidade. Não posso dizer que não sinto falta dele, mas a vida continua não é mesmo? – forçou um sorriso. – Então ela não falar de mim? – ela negou - Vou matar a garota – ele riu.

- Não á mate – ela riu.

- E seu nome é? – perguntou ele ainda rindo.

- Hermione Granger Potter – ela disse sorrindo – Mas prefiro Hermione Granger – ela riu.

- Prazer Hermione Granger, mas desculpe perguntar, você é irmã de Harry Potter? – ele disse sério.

- Anda pesquisando sobre minha vida é? – ela riu.

- Não apenas sou amigo do seu irmão – falou.

- Está brincando?

- Não mesmo.

- Merlin precisamos matar nossos irmãos – ela riu. – Não nos contam nada, poderíamos ter nos conhecido antes.

- Não, acho que não, fiquei fora do país por muito tempo. Estava estudando nos Estados Unidos. – ele disse sério.

- Bem, acho que é por isso que não nos conhecemos. – ela riu.

- Pode ser – sorriu – Você não tem quatro sorrisos, tem cinco. – disse observando-a.

- O que disse? – e ele se matou mentalmente por ter dito aquilo.

- Nada – tentou trocar de assunto.

- Falou algo de sorrisos. Agora me conte o que é – pediu.

- Não acho que seja o momento certo, talvez outra hora. – ele sorriu tentando fugir do assunto.

- Você promete? – ela o parou.

- Sim, claro – ele disse a olhando nos olhos.

- Mas uma volta pelos jardins? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, sua companhia me agrada muito. – ele riu.

Eles só não sabiam que dali surgiria um novo laço, um laço para a eternidade.

**_Continua..._**

**__****(N/A:) E ai o que acharam? Beijos**


	4. Doce Chuva

Já passava da uma hora da madrugada, e os jardins da mansão Weasley ainda estavam lotados. A cada instante chegava uma, ou duas pessoas, e a certeza é que não iriam embora tão cedo. O som estava alto, já haviam recebido várias ligações reclamando do barulho, mas como sempre ignoravam.

Rony e Hermione estavam sentados, próximos a uma enorme fonte, e conversavam sobre coisas banais, a cada palavra dita, se sentiam mais próximos.

- Ai George acabou por jogá-lo no lago, rimos tanto aquele dia. – Ronald contava enquanto ria, falava sobre um dos namorados que Ginny tinha arranjado.

- Ginny deve ter ficado furiosa – Hermione disse rindo.

- No começo, mas acabou por agradecer depois, sabe, depois de um tempo começou a sair com Harry, mas não durou muito, ela viajou por um tempo e acabaram se afastando. Mas, acho que estão voltando a se relacionar, por que olha – ele apontou para o local, onde Harry e Ginny estavam se agarrando, se quiser definir qual braço é de quem, esqueça. Missão impossível.

- É acho que eles estão se dando até bem demais – Hermione riu – Mas antes da viajem de Ginny eles já tinham se envolvido? – perguntou curiosa – Harry nunca chegou a falar sobre isso.

- Sim, foi um relacionamento rápido, sabe, não durou cerca de dois meses. Ai ela deu a desculpa que tinha que fazer uma viajem, e eles se afastaram, ela voltou cerca de dois anos depois. – contou.

- Entendi – sorriu – Harry escondeu muita coisa, eu não acredito nisso – riu.

- Também teriam escondido de mim esse namoro, mas acabei por encontrá-los se agarrando nos jardins, ai não conseguiram mentir – gargalhou.

- Sim... Não me leve a mal, mas poderia me falar que horas são? Meu celular acabou a bateria...

- São quase três horas – ele disse.

- Tudo isso?! – exclamou.

- Sim...

- Sinto muito Rony, sua companhia está ótima, mas tenho que ir embora. – ela sorriu. – Vou procurar Harry.

- Vou junto com você – disse se levantando também.

Procuraram por Harry em todos os lugares, não podia ser, tinha visto ele com Ginny agora a pouco. Então Hermione acabou por ver Luna, decidiu perguntar para a amiga se ela sabia onde ele estava.

- Ei Luna – chamou.

- Um instante Hermione – ela disse saindo da pista de dança – Oi – sorriu.

- Luna, você viu Harry? Não consigo encontrá-lo, queria ir pra casa...

- Vish, você não vai achar ele tão cedo, talvez só amanhã, a ultima vez que eu o vi, estava indo embora com Ginny...

- Vou matá-lo – resmungou. – E Draco, ainda está aqui?

- Draco também foi embora, Astoria ameaçou fugir com Scorpius se ele não fosse pra casa – Luna riu.

- Ahn obrigada Luna – sorriu.

- Por nada. Agora eu vou indo, Neville está me esperando. – e logo sumiu no meio das pessoas.

- E agora como vou embora? Droga Harry eu te mato, e mato Ginny junto, me convida pra festa e me deixa aqui? – reclamou – Ainda por cima nem trouxe dinheiro nem nada, por que era uma festa, comes e bebes grátis, pra quê dinheiro? Agora me diz como eu vou pra casa? – desesperou-se.

- Ei calma morena, eu a levo – sorriu.

- Faria isso? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Com todo prazer. Só vou pegar as chaves do carro, encontro contigo no portão de entrada. – disse indo para a entrada da mansão.

- Ok – agradeceu mentalmente.

Ficou esperando por uns cinco minutos assim que chegou ao enorme portão. Logo o carro de Rony estava lá, e a porta se abriu para que ela entrasse.

- Obrigada mesmo Rony, se fosse depender do Harry sairia de lá só daqui a dois meses – disse séria. – Não acredito que ele fez isso comigo.

- Não se estresse, acredite que está bem melhor assim, sabe ai posso passar mais tempo com você.

- Ah, obrigada – sentiu as faces corarem. – Sua companhia me agrada e muito.

Ronald sorriu. No resto do caminho não falaram nada, apenas observavam a chuva que começara a cair. Assim que chegaram ao prédio onde Hermione morava a chuva começou a ficar cada vez mais forte. Tudo o que se conseguia enxergar era um nevoeiro.

- Por que não entra? – ela perguntou. – Não posso deixá-lo ir embora, olhe a chuva, não vai conseguir enxergar nada.

- Hermione...

- Não venha, saia desse carro e vamos subir, deixo você ir embora quando a chuva acabar...

- Ok, eu vou, mas quando a chuva acabar vou embora – sorriu.

Seguiram então para o elevador, e por sorte ele já estava no local. Assim que chegaram ao andar onde ela morava, a morena abriu a porta e adentraram ao pequeno apartamento.

Ronald observou o local, era muito pequeno comparando a mansão Weasley, mas ali era o local onde poderia chamar de lar.

- Bem vindo ao meu apartamento – ela sorriu.

- Er... Obrigado – sorriu.

- Sente-se, vou tomar um banho e colocar roupas secas, acabei me molhando, vou ver se arranjo alguma roupa de Harry, às vezes ele dorme aqui, então deve ter uma no armário para te emprestar, você também está molhado – ela disse rapidamente.

- Não se preocupe comigo Hermione...

- Não vou deixar que pegue uma gripe – falou.

- Hermione...

- Sem mais, eu já venho...

Ela então entrou no banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e logo já estava de volta com umas roupas nas mãos.

- Tome, vá ao banheiro, tome um banho quente e vista essas roupas – disse séria.

- Não precisa disso Hermione...

- Vamos Ronald, não seja teimoso, irei fazer algo para nós dois bebermos assim que você terminar. – sorriu e foi à cozinha sem deixar o ruivo explicar nem nada.

Ele então resolveu seguir o que ela dizia, entrou no banheiro e tomou seu banho, assim que terminou arrumou-se rapidamente se seguiu para fora do banheiro, vestia uma calça de moletom e uma camisa branca, por incrível que pareça a roupa serviu devidamente nele, visto que era mais corpulento que Harry.

- Hermione – ele a chamou.

- Estou aqui na cozinha – ela disse e então seguiu para o local onde tinha vindo o som de sua voz.

- E ficou melhor agora? – perguntou sorrindo e ela sorriu também.

- Muito melhor. Tome – entregou um copo – Tome tudo, é chocolate quente, faz bem. – e pegou um pra ela também.

A luz então começou a piscar. Talvez a chuva em vez de melhorar estivesse piorando. Ela o olhou e como sempre fazia quando via que a luz ia acabar, pegou uma vela e acendeu.

- Acha que vai acabar a luz? – perguntou ele.

Então tudo se apagou, apenas a vela continuou acessa.

- Isso respondeu sua pergunta – falou rindo.

- Acho que sim.

O silencio então tomou conta do local, agora que tinha percebido que estavam próximos um do outro, a respiração de ambos estava calma. Hermione observava o sorriso dele, os cabelos ruivos, molhados, davam contraste a sua pele branca.

Ronald então olhou para os lábios vermelhos e carnudos da morena, e então a puxou.

- Desculpe-me, mas estava com vontade de fazer isto desde que te vi pela primeira vez – dizendo isto, ele a beijou.

**_Continua..._**


End file.
